Sky
by InvisibleLou
Summary: Abby meets an old friend and an old enemy... first fic so probably not the best...sorry


Title: Sky

Summary: An anomaly opens in one of the roughest parts of London. The team get sent to go their and put everything back to normal, just like any other mission. Except, the location brings back more memories than Abby can imagine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or anything to do with it

A/N: this my first fic, gaah.. hope it's ok for you all.

**Warning: mentions of things that could be upsetting, that's why it's a T**

Enjoy!

The anomaly detector's alarm sounded throughout the ARC and within seconds Matt and the team were at the AD by Jess' side in seconds. The only person who wasn't there was Connor, and by the look on Abby's face, she was annoyed he wasn't coming on another mission. Again. Ever since New Dawn had ended, Connor felt so guilty that he had almost destroyed the world, so he decided to concentrate on finishing the rest of Cutter's research on the anomaly's. Sometimes, Abby thought he spent more time in his lab now than he did under the influence of Philip Burton. Matt heard the argument they had yesterday, and he knew things weren't going to get better if they carried on acting like this…but right now, work was more important. "Where is it Jess?" Matt asked in his Irish accent, bringing Abby out of her thoughts.

"One second… it's in the South parts of London, sending coordinates to your black boxes now."

"Thanks Jess! Lets go." Matt spoke to the team as they headed out the ARC and got into a 4x4, Matt driving one car and Becker driving the other with the armoury. Abby sat at the back and neither knew what to stay to try to start a conversation. Matt tried first. "You know, Abby. He'll go back to normal soon, just give him the time. He still feels guilty about the whole New Dawn thing"

"Matt, don't even bother trying to tell me about giving Connor time. It's five weeks since New Dawn. Five weeks and he's still acting like a selfish guilt. Listen, i'm sorry I'm taking it out on you and the team, but Connor hasn't been home in four days and I'm getting sick of it. So I don't need you telling me everything's going back to normal when you don't even know what's going on." Matt gave Abby a look that said 'I'm scared', 'You're right' and 'I'm sorry' but he wasn't going to say any of those things, instead he replied

"I'm sorry, I know it wasn't my place to say, but I just don't want this interfering with work, for your safety, for everyone's" Abby rolled her eyes

"Matt, I'm not going to let this interfere with my work. I never have and never will. I've experienced worse stuff you know."

When they arrived at the destination Jess told them to go to, Abby felt like she'd been there before. She didn't know what it was but Abby felt like she'd been here before. "Jess said it's in a big, abandoned-looking building, so look out for it. She said the sign said it was a strip club, but that by the looks of it no one had been there in years" Becker stated. It suddenly hit Abby why this place was so familiar. She had been here before, her instincts were right. After escaping foster care and her tormented past at 16 Abby felt like she was free and could put everything behind her. She went to college, studied hard and at seventeen thought she met the love of her life, but how wrong was she. Steve abused her in ways no one would think possible. He hit her until she bled, he raped her, he shouted horrible, horrible things at her, but the worse thing was that he forced her to get into the prostitution business. Steve put her there about one month after meeting him. She was there for the two years and the things she experienced and seen were horrible, so Abby moved away and got a job and the zoo, and the rest is history. The one thing Abby promised herself was that she'd never go anywhere near this place again, and here she was. Suddenly Abby wished Connor were here to comfort here, he knew about everything that had ever happened to her. Her heart ached. She promised herself that when she got back she'd apologise to Connor and they'd have a night to themselves.

"Follow me." Abby said. Matt and Becker exchanged glances, but followed her anyway.

"Abby, do you know where we're going?" Becker exchanged, looking at his surroundings: homeless people lying in the streets, drugs left all over the road, beer bottles shattered into a million pieces.

"Yes, just follow me, I know where the anomaly is." Abby said it in such a way that Matt and Becker just shut up and took orders from the fiery blonde. After about five minutes of fast paced walking the trio were standing outside the ex-strip club. That's what everyone called it, a simple mask to cover what was really inside that horrible building. Abby knew that what happened to her seven years ago was probably still going on now. Steve was a handsome man, he'd probably got lots of other young and vulnerable girls like Abby was at that age to work for him. "This is the place" Abby said. Back up arrived then and one of the men, Tim, suggested just breaking the door down. "No!" Abby received confused glances.

"Abby, do you know this place?" Matt asked

"I'll explain later, just listen, please. I know this place, there are people in there who make innocent girls do really bad things. These people are very powerful and have lots of contacts who could kill you in minutes. Don't underestimate them. And don't even bother to try and shoot 'cause they have guns too. Just follow my lead, please." The four boys nodded their heads, they could tell Abby knew what she was talking about. Abby knocked the door with a specific knock that almost seemed like a code. The sound of a door unlocking was heard on the other side and they stepped in.

The building was dark and there was a single read light downstairs, and under the read light six seats. This is where the team were directed to sit. "Boy or girl?" asked a skinny looking man with eyes very dilated, another one of Steve's posse, Abby thought.

"Er, uh, boy please" Abby asked. There was a pause as the lanky boy looked around "for all of us"

"Ok" the young boy replied, and leaded them to the stairs. "Go up and turn left for the boys. Your room is number four. Enjoy." Abby walked upstairs, Matt, Becker and the two back up men following behind.

Upstairs there were lots of rooms, all quite small and the only thing separating them from the hall were old, ratty and dirty curtains. Abby walked into room four and saw a handsome looking boy sitting on a tatty old mattress. That was the only thing in the room. The boy looked like he hadn't had a shower in weeks. "What do you want me to do?" asked the boy, his voice croaky, from lack of drinks probably.

"Nothing, just go to sleep, ok." Abby replied in a soothing voice. The boy looked hesitant for a second but lay down on the bed and within seconds was in a deep sleep. Abby looked up to see that the four men were looking at her waiting for an explanation.

"You know a lot about this place, Abby." Becker implied.

Abby ignored the question. "They don't let them sleep here, just make them live on drugs and dry crackers, if they're lucky." Abby thought for a second, "Matt, Becker, check all of the boys rooms for the anomaly, Tim go with them, John, we'll check the girls rooms. But, guys, be careful, you might see some horrible things happening, you've just go to ignore it, you trying to help really won't, they're souls are already gone."

"Since when were you team leader?" Matt asked.

"I found this place. I know it inside out, I know what I'm doing right now. I think it's best that I am. Just for this mission." Abby gave Matt one of her famous death glares and he knew he was defeated. "Right, lets find this anomaly and get out of here as quick as we can."

Walking through the halls of the 'ex strip club' made Abby remember some horrible things, but there was one happy thought, her friend Sky. They shared the same room together and they pretty much had been through exactly the same thing as each other, but when Jack, Abby's brother, got her out of the hell hole, Abby insisted that Sky had to come with them, but he wasn't having any of it. Sky new what was happening and told Abby to go with out her, and that she would be ok. Now Abby was standing outside her old room. She could here moving about in it, probably the new room keeper. She put her hand on the curtain and pulled it open, John on the other end of the hall looking for the anomaly. Inside, sitting on a dirty old bed, just like all the other rooms, was a skinny, tall, beautiful looking girl with long brown hair. "Sky?" Abby whispered. Sky looked up to the young blonde girl, Sky still had the look in her eyes Abby once had. Betrayal.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sky asked, her voice croaky, just like all the other castaways.

"Sky, it's me. Abby. Abby Maitland," Abby crouched in front of Sky, "don't you remember? We shared this room together." Abby could see a glint in Sky's eyes as she began to remember Abby. A wry smile came onto Sky's face.

"Prove it!" Sky said, a little to excitedly.

Abby remembered their little secret code perfectly, they'd promised if they'd ever meet up again, to prove that they were they said they were, all they had to say was "Cheese and tomatoes on crackers" It sounded so stupid now, but at the time Sky and Abby thought it was hilarious. They got lucky and were given three dry crackers. It wasn't the best thing in the world so they started talking about what they put on their crackers, then they came up with there code name. Sky had tears coming to her eyes and she hugged Abby fiercely. "I've missed you so much, Sky. Seriously, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"And the same with you missy, I love you" They reluctantly got out of the embrace and smiled at each other. Matt chose that moment to speak on the comms. _Closed the anomaly, no creature incursions, coming to collect you now, we have John. _Abby ignored it, happy there was no creature incursion, and hugged Sky again, this time tears coming to here eyes.

"I'm gunna get you out of here, ok? I'm gunna get you a lush home and you'll get a man like Johnny Depp and have lots of kids, just like your dream, yeah?" Abby said hopefully, but Sky didn't reply, instead she got out of the embrace Abby was in and focused her eyes on who ever was behind Abby. She was about to turn around to see who it was, but Sky gave Abby a look that told her to stay where she was.

"Abby, I love you, yeah. Thank you for everything." Sky whispered. Abby didn't know what she was going on about and thought she was off her head, but it all came clear very quickly when a gun fire was heard and Sky was lying on the tatty mattress with a bullet straight through her head. Abby didn't know what to do, so instead she just screamed and screamed and screamed until someone came up to her and pushed her against a wall, a knife on her throat.

"Long time, no see Abigail," Steve Terrence spoke slyly.


End file.
